


The Invitation

by Ryu_Reikai_Akuma



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Attempted Seduction, Bathrooms, Battle of Five Armies - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Bisexual Kíli, Blow Jobs, First Time, M/M, Making Out, Massage, Masturbation, Rimming, Rough Sex, Seduction, Some Humor, Uncle/Nephew Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-13 23:16:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14122965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryu_Reikai_Akuma/pseuds/Ryu_Reikai_Akuma
Summary: After accidentally finding Thorin bathing, Kili couldn’t get him out of his head, so he then tried to get into his pants.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who survived a month of overtime?? Me and my phone! Barely. Anyway, when I saw [this art](http://demonessryu.tumblr.com/post/171475376364/lilithaluna-would-you-care-to-join-me) on tumblr during a much-needed break, I almost immediately salivated over the thought of ~~procrastinating~~ sexually experienced and confident Thorin teasing awkward Kili. It’s something fun for a change. Well, a change for me anyway. Enjoy?

 

Kili almost skipped his way to the bath. After days of grueling works of rebuilding Erebor, he looked forward to some relaxation. When a few days ago Fili informed him of the existence of a bath in a corner of the Lonely Mountain usually reserved for the royal family (which Fili had sampled without Kili!), Kili had immediately wanted to visit it. Unfortunately, duties had delayed his plans, but now a few pitiful pleas had gotten some of his tasks transferred to Fili and freed a day for himself. It wasn’t much time, but Kili wasn’t irresponsible no matter what people said. He knew he was needed, especially in this most crucial period just months after the reclamation of their home. He just had to hurry and use the opportunity as best as he could. Who knew when he would have another chance to get away from the dull business of governance and reconstruction!

The hallways leading to the bath were in fine condition if dirty due to abandonment, but that aptly described over half of Erebor currently, so it didn’t bother him. The lantern he brought with him revealed more details – fine reliefs on the wall and ceiling that had survived the sack of Erebor. There was no window to let air and light in although he could feel some drafts and found old braziers on the walls. The stone walls were cold to the touch but getting warmer as he went on, a very promising sign. A more technical-minded dwarf would ponder the inner working of a hidden bath high in a dormant mountain, but Kili wasn’t technical-minded and currently he only cared for releasing the knots that made up his body. A long soak in a hot bath was exactly what he needed and he couldn’t be bothered to think of how exactly the place worked.

A lavishly carved stone door guarded the entrance. It swung in easily with a mere gentle push. A wall of steam immediately hit Kili, spreading a smile on his face. Kili bounded inside, barely remembering to close the door behind him, and quickly removed his clothes. There were seats on the edges of the room and a large pool with tall pillars standing strategically to hold the high ceiling and decorate the place. There must be some carvings on the walls or the floor but Kili could barely see them for the thick steam that concealed almost everything from view. Only lights from braziers in the corners of the room and the sound of rippling water guided him. Kili threw his clothes every which way, not really caring where they landed, and almost ran toward the pool, unable to wait for the long hot soak he had been thinking about for days. However, he skidded to a halt when he saw that someone else was in it.

Thorin’s form was unmistakable through the steam, tall and imposing even when he was supposed to be relaxing. He was leaning against the wall of the pool, head thrown back, eyes closed, arms slung over the ledge. His damp hair was freed from the confines of his braids, sticking to his thick neck, broad shoulders and powerful chest. Dark hair matted his chest and disappeared under water. On his arm, his beautiful tattoo (tattoo! Kili almost forgot he had one!) was barely perceptible, inviting a closer inspection. A knee protruded out of the surface, the lack of light leaving the rest of him to imagination. Kili had never regretted darkness quite as much as this moment. Then, startled by the direction of his thoughts, he shook the regret out of his mind.

He had always admired Thorin, of course he had. Thorin was his king! His leader! His uncle! He was everything Kili had always aspired (and failed) to be! From childhood Kili had looked upon Thorin as an ideal dwarf. Indeed, there were even times when he envied him. Neither of them was very handsome by dwarf standard, but Thorin had greater bulk and presence that few could resist to respect and covet. Kili had always thought highly of him, but he never saw him as desirable before! Realizing and knowing that some would find Thorin attractive was very different from finding him attractive himself. Kili did spend an inordinate amount of time looking at his flowing hair and the way his muscles move, but only as an admiring student, never an ardent admirer. Yet now he found himself wanting to see more of Thorin, how his pale skin looked under this warm orange light, how droplets of water would cling to his body, how his powerful body would look framed by the soft steam.

Kili almost jolted up when he felt eyes on him. He flushed in embarrassment when he saw Thorin looking at him curiously. Had he noticed how Kili had stared? He hoped not. There was no good way to explain why he had been daydreaming about his uncle’s body.

It seemed that Kili had frozen for too long, for Thorin regarded him with mild amusement. “Would you care to join me?”

The deep voice that usually commanded respect now commanded an entirely different reaction from Kili. He quickly covered his privates and hoped that the shadow had hidden his interest from Thorin’s sharp eyes. “I don’t want to disturb you,” he refused nervously, glancing around him to find his clothes, regretting that he hadn’t paid attention to where he had thrown them to.

Thorin huffed and leaned further back onto the wall, spreading his arms in an almost inviting gesture. Kili’s mouth dried instantly. “You almost never disturb me, Kili.”

Kili blinked. “Almost?” he asked, a little hurt, a little worried.

“You try me sometimes.” Thorin nodded to the pool. “Join me.”

Unable to think of any excuse (and, as always, unable to resist temptation,) Kili warily accepted the invitation. He stepped into the pool under Thorin’s lazy gaze. Despite his hesitation, he sighed involuntarily when he settled across Thorin, the hot water undoing his tight muscles. Kili threw his head back and leaned heavily against the wall behind him, mimicking Thorin’s pose. The hot water did its magic, loosening tensions across his body and putting his mind to rest. The complicated matters of politics, defense, and economy were far from his mind now. There was almost nothing he wanted more than to stay where he was forever. The only problem was his reaction to Thorin hadn’t waned, keeping his cock at unmistakable half-mast. Kili sincerely hoped that the relative darkness, steam and water had hidden that from view. He consoled himself with the thought that Thorin wouldn’t be interested in looking. They had bathed together many times and Thorin had never looked at him or anyone in a way that would suggest interest. The thought was unexpectedly disappointing, although it was a common response Kili received.

“Tired?” Thorin asked him while regarding him indolently. His quiet confidence was both intimidating and alluring, not helping Kili’s situation at all.

“No!” Kili automatically denied. “It’s just been a long week. What about you?”

“A long half a year,” Thorin sighed. “Though I wouldn’t trade it for the world.”

The smile in Thorin’s voice made Kili smile, too. “I’m glad we’ve returned home. Erebor is even better than what you’ve told me!”

Thorin chuckled. “It is, although I suppose neither of us ever accounted for the work required to rebuild it once we have it back.”

“Never mind that! I’m happy to see with my own eyes the halls of our fathers! And the view! And this bath! Why don’t we have one in Ered Luin?” Kili complained.

Thorin smirked and casually rolled his neck while massaging the sore muscles there and in his shoulder. The soft groans he made were positively erotic and the way he kneaded his thick muscles was bewitching, almost as tempting as the droplets of water now running down his chest. Kili’s eyes followed his hand as he lightly combed the dark hair on his chest and moved further down until it disappeared under water, perhaps to also caress the hair on his abdomen and the coarse hair even lower. “The forge in Ered Luin isn’t big enough to send heat far into the recesses of the mountain. Here, the forge is bigger and stronger.” Rather like Thorin and perhaps his… “Do you want help with your back?”

Kili spluttered, snapped back from the inappropriateness of his thoughts. “My-my back?”

Thorin hummed and crossed the distance between them smoothly. It was such a casual movement, yet with his sharp gaze, it seemed laden with desire. There was no helping Kili’s erection now, standing tall and proud under the water surface, his desire quickening as Thorin approached him with a look of intent. It was unfair how Thorin could affect him so. Whenever Kili tried to use the same look on someone, they always ended up in a fight! A brawl was the last thing Kili wanted now, although he wouldn’t be opposed to holding Thorin close, feeling their bodies against each other, Thorin’s heavy breaths by his ear as they struggled for dominance, slotting Thorin between his legs or perhaps even himself between Thorin’s thick thighs…

“Turn around,” Thorin mercifully said.

Kili obeyed. Their proximity wasn’t ideal, but at least this way Thorin wouldn’t see his embarrassing reaction to him. His own uncle! What was wrong with Kili? The pressing question dissolved, however, when Thorin gave him what was probably the best massage he had ever had. His fingers found the tight knots all over his back easily and made them submit with firm but gentle pressure. His big hands easily encompassed large areas in dire need for relaxation. Rough palms caressed Kili’s wet back, heels occasionally digging into stubborn spots. The power he usually exerted in battles was tightly reined to give pleasure instead. Within minutes, Kili was near melting under his hands. He arched his back and moaned, making Thorin chuckle.

“Where did you learn this from?” he asked amid sated sighs and groans. “It doesn’t seem right to get a massage from the king.”

“Oh, don’t worry.” Suddenly Thorin was very close to him, his chest just brushing against his back, his hands firm on his waist, his lips close to his ear. Kili’s breath hitched, body tensing for reasons completely unrelated to exhaustion. “I intend to get a return of favor later.”

It was with all of his self-control that Kili managed not to buck his hips helplessly as his cock twitched in interest. “I-I don’t know how to give a proper massage.”

Thorin’s hands rose over Kili’s sides, sliding up to his ribcage. His fingers rested close enough to Kili’s nipples to tighten them into buds as he massaged twin stiff muscles on his upper back. “Just do as I say.”

Kili almost whined when Thorin pushed his hair over his shoulder. Those clever fingers caressing his neck might as well be kisses. Kili wondered how it would feel to have Thorin’s lips there, his beard scratching his skin. He had never been with another male before, never put any thought into it, but now suddenly he wanted it. Specifically, now he wanted Thorin. He couldn’t help but think of how easy it would be to bend over the ledge, letting Thorin have his way with him, pounding tirelessly and firmly, their thighs smacking together, Thorin’s fingers digging into his hips to keep him where he was, his cock sheathed deep inside Kili’s untried body. Fortunately, when Kili moaned, it was disguised by the fact that Thorin was just pressing on especially sore points over his back. Kili bit his lip after that and kept his hands away from his lap where his hardness stood to attention, begging for his touch. It was a struggle to hide his desire when Thorin’s hands ran all over his back, his fingers occasionally glancing near his nipples, his breaths inspiring imageries of hours spent giving and taking pleasure. Kili almost whimpered when Thorin gripped his hips firmly and leaned close enough for his chest to brush against Kili’s back.

“My turn,” he demanded right to Kili’s ear.

“I don’t know what to do,” Kili protested weakly as he turned around to face Thorin’s broad back.

“You can start with my shoulders,” Thorin instructed.

Kili obeyed him. He forgot himself and caressed Thorin’s shoulders briefly before giving them the required pressure. Thorin’s body was more relaxed than Kili expected, perhaps because he had enjoyed the bath for longer than Kili had. There were only few stiff muscles that Kili could feel that needed his attention, so he merely gently kneaded Thorin’s back, a temptation he never thought he would have to face. There were scars here and there, the healed tissues rising pale over his bulging muscles. Kili struggled not to caress them, let alone kiss them, but still his fingers lingered. His hands slowly moved over Thorin’s back, earning quiet grunts and groans. The noises didn’t help, supplying Kili’s mind with thoughts of how Thorin might sound like in the throes of passion, how he might growl as he took his pleasure from a pliant body, how he might moan as the passage around his cock tightened. Kili’s cock jerked under water, his hands pausing just at Thorin’s hips. He didn’t dare doing as Thorin had done, holding them and leaning close to whisper to his ear – he doubted he would achieve the same effect anyway. But how would it feel, he wondered, to circle his arms around Thorin and took his cock into his hands to pump it until it spilt thick seed into the water? How would his cock feel? Was it as impressive as the rest of him? Of course it was – Kili felt stupid for even questioning that. Of course he would be thick and long, of course he could split his lover open, ruin them for anyone who came after him.

Kili pulled his hands away quickly. “I’m done.”

Thorin rolled his shoulders and neck and sighed in satisfaction. “That feels better.”

Then, he suddenly stood up, giving Kili a very intimate view of his surprisingly plump bottom. Kili yelped and reared back even as his cock flexed in interest. Thorin ignored him and climbed out of the pool. Droplets of water over his skin made him glow, the dark hair clinging to his shoulders and back offered teasing fleeting modesty, the steam making the view seemed almost ethereal, the shadow just hid his cock but Kili could still see the silhouette of it framed by thick hair. If there was a deity presiding over male beauty and virility, Kili was convinced he would look like Thorin if not modeled after him. He swallowed thickly as Thorin lazily dried his hair with a cloth and threw a glance at him. There was something knowing and mischievous in his eyes that made Kili feel distinctly awkward and wanting to submit. He hated submitting to orders, but for Thorin (always for Thorin, he just now realized) he would do anything.

“I’ll leave you to handle that on your own.” Smirking, he nodded unmistakably to Kili’s lap. The smirk widened as Kili turned deep red. His deep chuckles echoed softly against the walls as he made his way out of the bath, still gloriously nude.

“Bastard!” Kili cursed once he was alone. Shame burnt hot along with lust under his skin until Kili couldn’t tell them apart. “Traitor!” he accused his cock, still fully erect, now throbbing impatiently after being denied even any pleasure. He glowered at the appendage for a few seconds before giving in. Minutes later, he came with his hand tight around his cock, his legs spread as wide as he could, his mouth gasping pleas to a fantasy lover, and his mind filled with thoughts of Thorin over and inside of him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I edit this under the influence of cold medicine and exhaustion, so.
> 
> Mindless smut, no plot. Check the tags again just in case because this is where all the filthy things happen. I think I've tagged everything but I may miss things so if you spot anything that should be tagged, let me know!

They didn’t talk about it. Of course they didn’t. How could they discuss how Kili had gotten a stand from a massage from Thorin without completely humiliating him? He could try to pass it off as a completely natural reaction beyond his control, but he knew his reactions had given away his new-found attraction to Thorin. And what an attraction it was! Since that day, that realization, hardly a day went by that Kili wasn’t overcome by thoughts of how it would feel to be taken by Thorin in every way possible. How would it feel to kneel in front of him to feast on his thick cock? To be bent over surfaces or pressed over strong walls while Thorin fucked him without restraint? To be held down and made to take whatever Thorin would give him? To come on his cock, spread wide and filled deep as he never had been before? Kili took himself in hand many times since that meeting, vexed that Thorin didn’t seem half as affected as he was, aroused that Thorin clearly knew what he did to him.

That damned dwarf! Kili had no doubt Thorin knew his effects on him judging from the small smirks and mischievous looks he gave him whenever he caught Kili staring (which he did quite a bit lately.) He did nothing to encourage it, but he didn’t do anything to discourage it, either, clearly finding amusement in Kili’s ordeal. And people thought Kili was the mischievous one! Thorin was worse, cruel even, and Kili was determined to make him pay for what he did. He tried not to examine too closely how eager he was to make Thorin pay.

Kili started by latching himself to Thorin’s side whenever possible. He was the first to volunteer when Thorin needed assistance. He was always at his side when he inspected Erebor. If Thorin needed something, Kili would race his attendants to get it for him. He stole touches, too, when people looked away, putting his hands fleetingly over Thorin’s thick arms or strong back. Sometimes, he even leant close to Thorin, unnecessarily pressing his body against him in the pretext of saying or seeing something. These successfully removed Thorin’s smirks. Now he narrowed his eyes whenever Kili was near, not in anger but in speculation. The thought of affecting Thorin this way was thrilling. Kili couldn’t stop himself, even though it had the side effect of arousing him even more easily when he was in Thorin’s presence. It was difficult but he could control himself. Seeing Thorin’s eyes lingering on him was (almost) rewarding enough for him.

Tonight Kili managed to infiltrate Thorin’s study. Long after his advisors had retired to their homes and Fili had declared himself too tired to argue with the stubborn king, Kili stayed behind to present his ideas on how to improve the security of the perimeter of their territory. In between his personal mission to nag Thorin, he had managed to gain some important information on the weak points of their newly-reclaimed home. Though he doubted that orcs would come to attack them again soon after their defeat, it was still best to take precautions and guard themselves against any enemy of any kind. If by proposing this idea he could have some private time with Thorin then all the better! Kili stood right beside him, their sides pressed together as they study a map laid on a table before them. Kili enthusiastically pointed to certain areas of the large parchment, speaking endlessly and brushing his hand against Thorin’s whenever he could. His arousal was thrumming just under his skin, his cock half-hard just from the proximity, the warmth and Thorin’s masculine scent. Idly, he wondered if Thorin felt even remotely the same.

“With your permission, I will examine this area here tomorrow.” Kili deliberately pointed a section on the other side of the map, forcing him to press his chest against Thorin’s arm. If he moved just so, he would be able to rub his erection against Thorin’s hip, but he resisted the urge. “Mr. Dwalin is currently undisposed so I’ll bring…”

Suddenly, Thorin grabbed the back of his head and pulled him into a heated kiss. Kili barely able to react when he plunged his tongue into his open mouth, marking every inch of it, claiming it in a way no one had ever claimed Kili before. His beard was slightly coarse against Kili’s face – a new dimension – but wasn’t unpleasant as he was distracted by the contrasting softness of his lips, the freshness of his mouth, the demands of his kiss. Before Kili knew it he was pinned against the table, his fully-hard cock crushed against unmistakable hardness between Thorin’s legs. He tried to roll his hips to alleviate the throbbing frustration, but Thorin prevented this by wedging his way between his thighs to keep him from moving and force him to enjoy a constant pressure instead. Kili wanted to push back but he had no leverage, having to put his hands on the table behind him to support himself lest Thorin pushed him entirely onto the surface. It wasn’t actually a terrible prospect, but Kili’s pride wouldn’t allow him to give in so easily.

Thorin pulled away with a wet smack, forcing Kili to bite his lip to keep from whining. By this point, his cock had come to full stand, throbbing against the hard line of Thorin’s erection. Kili resisted the urge to rock his hips or look away as Thorin studied him.

“Go to my chamber,” he ordered, all too clearly for someone who just kissed so passionately.

Incensed that Thorin wasn’t affected enough, Kili argued. “Is this how you treat your sister-son and loyal subject?”

“Only if he has all but begged me for fuck him for the past weeks.” He rolled his hips, making Kili bite his lip to hold back a moan. “Is this not what you ask for?”

It was, but Kili loathed admitting it easily. “This is abuse of power!” he accused.

“No, it’s showing you what exactly you’ve begged for and teaching you to be careful with what you ask for. You have been very unsubtle, _sister-son_. The whole of Erebor has been waiting to see me whip your bottom.” Thorin slid his hand down and squeezed Kili’s cheek through his slack, almost making him jump. He raised an eyebrow at this reaction and didn’t move his hand, his fingers resting teasingly near the cleft that hid Kili’s entrance. “But I have other plans for it.”

Breathing raggedly and flushing deeply, Kili licked his dry lips. Thorin’s blue eyes pinned him down more effectively than his bulk and he couldn’t but wish Thorin would have mercy on him and kiss him again or even let him have a taste of being filled by his thick finger. He waited in anticipation but when Thorin continued to be silent, he realized that he was given an opportunity to refuse. Thorin was quite clear with what he wanted, but he would stop if Kili wouldn’t consent. Indeed their current situation wasn’t perfectly equal, but still a chance to escape was given. The decision was very easy to make.

“What are these plans of yours?” he challenged breathlessly, still unwilling to give a simple ‘yes.’

“You’ll see.” Thorin smirked and stepped back, leaving Kili trembling against the table, cock so painfully hard and dripping in his trousers. “Go to my chamber. I want you naked and on your hands and knees when I get there,” Thorin commanded, his deep voice and his words making Kili shiver.

Despite himself, Kili felt a little disappointed. He had envisioned them impatiently stripping each other off their clothes, ripping silk and tearing leather until there were only skin on skin, heat and friction, oil and cum. “You’re not coming with me?”

“No.” Thorin gave him a smug look and turned his attention back to the map they had abandoned.

Kili looked at him in disbelief for a while. It was clear that Thorin wasn’t going to change his mind, however, so with an irritated huff, Kili stomped out of the room. A fleeting thought to go to his own chamber instead was quickly dismissed. He wanted this. The arousal throbbing in his veins, flushing his skin, and fattening his cock made that perfectly clear. To go to his room meant losing this unexpected opportunity forever – Thorin would not pursue this if he decided not to obey and go to his chamber. After all his craving, Kili wanted little more than to be sated, to taste what he had just sampled and had dreamt of. So, with pride stinging a little, he went to Thorin’s royal chambers where he dismissed his surprised attendants, making sure that they would be far away for the activity that was to take place because Kili had learned from past experiences that he was far from a quiet bed partner and he wasn’t sure he wanted to announce his lust for his uncle to the mountain in such a way. Yet.

Once alone, he began to remove his clothes. In a fit of rebellion, he left them pooled on the floor, even making sure to kick some articles away as to make a mess. His erection had flagged slightly but quickly fully awakened as he gazed upon the large bed in the center of the room. Ornately made of pure gold with uncountable colorful gemstones, it was a sight to behold. Kili had only seen it a few times before when Thorin had still been too weak after the battle and Kili took turn with the company to watch over him. The beauty had struck him, a casual but undeniable reminder of the wealth of Erebor that afforded the king something as common as a bed be made of the most valuable materials. Tonight, though, it was rather the thought of what would soon happen there that struck him, nearly instantly made Kili obey and put himself on his hands and knees in the center of it, his bottom toward the door to present himself to Thorin whenever he decided to finally join him.

It was a tempting thought. A part of him that blindly followed Thorin’s words approved of the idea, but his stung pride kept him where he was. The only concession he made after much deliberation was to clean himself using water Thorin’s attendants had prepared for Thorin. Kili had never been with another male, but he knew at least this much from past experimentations with previous lovers. He was quick, awkward, but as thorough as he could do. Then, when he was done, he stood by the bed, stroking himself slowly while counting the seconds. His entrance felt sensitive after the brief cleaning. He could only imagine what it would be like when Thorin finally put his thick cock to use there.

Many, many long minutes passed with only Kili and his impatient hand. When Thorin finally came (thankfully only opening the door slightly to keep people from seeing inside,) Kili almost exclaimed in protest. But, he kept quiet as Thorin looked at him lazily and closed the door behind him firmly. Key was turned and they were in privacy. At last. Kili looked at Thorin with as much pride as he could possibly muster when he was standing naked with his red cock in his hand, waiting to be debauched by his uncle and king.

“Didn’t I say I want you on your hands and knees?” Thorin asked calmly as he disrobed at an impossibly slow pace.

“You did,” Kili replied in challenge.

However, Thorin’s anger wasn’t ignited. He carefully put his crown, jewelries, coat, and tunic away, leaving himself in only his trousers – an intimate sight Kili wasn’t sure what to do with. Thorin navigated his way around the clothes strewn around the floor, approaching Kili with a look of intent and dark promises. Kili’s cock twitched under his stare, the lust pulsing in his blood grew stronger and hotter, making it hard to breathe. Kili tightly gripped the base of his cock, trying to stave off his release. A disappointed whine almost escaped his lips when Thorin passed him, smirking, to sit on the bed and remove his boots.

“Are you usually so slow?” Kili snapped, pouting.

Thorin barely glanced up to him. “Only if there is reason to be.” He removed one boot, then the other, before putting them aside. Kili expected him to stand up to argue with him or, better yet, kiss and hold him like he had recently done. Instead, he reached out for a handful of Kili’s cheek, squeezed the flesh firmly and sent a thick finger to probe into Kili’s barely prepared channel. Kili yelped and almost jumped away, but Thorin’s hold was strong, his finger demanding. It searched and curled, pushing against something that made Kili gasp, his cock spurting pre-spend unexpectedly. He pinched the base of his cock desperately as his body instinctively pushed back against the sweet pressure Thorin’s finger gave him. “I see you’ve made yourself ready,” Thorin said approvingly. He pulled his hand away and finally stood up, ignoring the lustful-baleful look Kili gave him. “Get on the bed. I’ve changed my mind. I want you on your back.”

Kili wanted to resist, but the new openness Thorin showed him beckoned to him. It was only one finger and he was sure Thorin hadn’t even pushed it fully inside, yet he already felt looser than he could remember being. Breathing heavily, Kili laid down on the center of the bed and watched as Thorin removed his trousers and took a vial of oil from one of his shelves. He put it within easy reach and finally, _finally_ , climbed into bed and settled between Kili’s slightly spread legs. He quirked an eyebrow at the sight presented to him and put a thick pillow under Kili’s hips. With his silent urging, he made Kili part his legs wider and plant his feet on the bed, displaying his hole to him. An embarrassed flush spread across Kili’s body as Thorin devoured the sight of him. His hands twitched by his sides, itching to cover himself as if he was a blushing virgin. Well, he was blushing, but he was definitely not a virgin. At least not in one way. In the other way, Thorin would be the first and despite his sudden self-consciousness, Kili couldn’t wait for it.

Gentler lovers would offer words of assurance and compliments, but Thorin merely hummed his wordless approval. Kili watched him avidly as he slowly lowered himself, his whiskers just brushing against his painfully hard erection. Unwittingly, his hips jumped, though he couldn’t tell whether to avoid the friction or seek more of it. His cock seemed enthusiastic enough, a drop of early seed sliding down the length of if to be suddenly lapped up by Thorin’s slick tongue. Kili gasped sharply at the unexpected sensation, but before he could properly process it, Thorin had lowered himself further. A cry escaped his mouth as the very same mischievous tongue suddenly licked around his entrance. The tip of it circled the fluttering ring of muscles over and over again, broken occasionally when Thorin used the broad side to lap over the tender skin. Face buried between Kili’s thighs, Thorin’s beard scratched the soft skin, but his eagerness made Kili forget about the developing burn. Gasping and mewling, he mindlessly rolled and pushed back his hips to feel more of the wet appendage currently slithering cleverly around and over his hole, occasionally pushing the tip into the center of the furled entrance. Thorin let him do as he wished for a moment, then abruptly held his hips and thrust his tongue inside, following the path his finger had explored earlier to taste the depth of Kili.

Kili’s eyes widened but it was all he could do to react. Before he knew it, Thorin was already licking and exploring and tasting every ridge of him. His lips closed over the slightly stretched ring of his entrance as he pushed as close as possible against Kili. Shaking and whining, Kili’s thighs spread open even wider around Thorin, an invitation he accepted happily if his muffled hum was anything to go by. He didn’t cease his ministration and in fact grew bolder and hungrier, his tongue moving enthusiastically yet knowingly inside Kili. There were muffled growls as he sought to coat Kili’s passage with his saliva. Kili’s hole contracted, trying to clench down on the muscle, but it moved about too fluidly, creating a confusing swirl of sensation that heated his blood and made his stones tight. Whenever Kili accidentally slipped away from him in his ecstasy, Thorin jerked him back down roughly, a motion followed by a positively filthy wet sound as he rewet his tongue before plunging it back into Kili’s loosened hole to retrace the path it had taken, not without a teasing pass over sensitive prostate that made Kili whine hoarsely. When Kili managed to peer down to look at him, he was greeted by the impossibly arousing sight of Thorin with his eyes closed, his mouth hidden from view, looking positively ravenous for a taste of him. Kili threw his head back, moaning. His cock twitched and jerked, dripping pearly liquid rapidly as the pleasure mounted but not peaking, driving him crazy.

The clever tongue was suddenly removed but before Kili could voice his protest, Thorin’s mouth had closed over the head of his cock. He slid down, taking Kili’s desperate hardness inside his heated mouth, tongue slithering over soft skin and thick veins to collect all taste of cum, and pulled away with a hard suck and a wet sound, making Kili shout. Seemingly sated for the moment, Thorin sat up and smugly looked at Kili. Kili couldn’t see himself, but imagined that he was a mess, flushing and sweating all over, his pubic hair damp with his own arousal, his cock and his cleft glistening with spit, and his limbs shaking from pleasure. It was mildly embarrassing, but he couldn’t help himself from wanting more, his spit-slick hole fluttering in search of something to fill it. Thorin chuckled and took the vial of oil. With swift but not hurried moves, he coated his fingers and then pushed them into Kili’s willing body. The digit was more solid than the tongue, and more agile, too. Kili found himself holding his breath as it curled and caress, waiting for it to stroke his prostate again.

“Wet and loose already. You will have me soon.”

The statement spoken in deep gravely voice made Kili’s cock jerk on its own. Kili looked at the impressive erection in Thorin’s lap, slightly curved and promising a world of pleasure. His toes curled at the thought of it, but he still had a presence of mind to recognize the chance that it would not be entirely pleasant if Thorin rushed his preparation. “Do have a care. I would rather be able to walk and sit later.”

Thorin’s lips twitched, his eyes gleaming wickedly. “Oh, but I’d love to see you limp and squirm. What excuse you will give when asked, I wonder. Will you shamelessly tell them how you’ve been fucked by my fingers, tongue and cock?”

Kili tried to glare but that was when Thorin rediscovered his prostate. He moaned and arched his back, forgetting Thorin’s words. As the digit was moved in and out of him, his hips rocked to the same rhythm in an attempt to keep Kili filled. Fortunately, despite his teasing (threat?) Thorin prepared him carefully, slipping in two other fingers after the first and spreading them to make sure Kili was properly stretched, randomly stroking Kili’s sweet spot whenever Kili had started to gain his breath, making him desperate all over again. When he was finally done and oiled his cock, Kili was all but begging for him. He spread his legs just a little wider as Thorin shuffled forward, his cock in his hand. Kili breathed heavily as he watched Thorin lazily guide his girth. A moan almost escaped his lips when the blunt tip lightly pushed against his opened entrance, but he bit it off. They hadn’t even started. Kili didn’t want to seem too eager when the only sign of Thorin’s desire beside his cock was the slight flush of his paler complexion.

The first stretch wasn’t painful, though a little strange. Kili frowned, trying to regulate his breaths while taking in the new sensation. Thorin had prepared him very well because with a little more exertion, a little more push, the thick head was encased in Kili’s clutching body. This made Kili gasp in surprise. After everything – every wicked thing – they had done, this was the somehow surprising confirmation of what was happening. Thorin was taking him, slowly pushing into him, drawing away when the passage refused to yield, and then pushing back in. Again and again he did it, an endless teasing sensation of what it would be like to be fucked properly. Kili was opened patiently, tight channel nudged apart by the flared tip, the curve of Thorin’s cock making it drag over sensitive places. There was no pause but the brief reprieve of Thorin pulling away slightly only to push back in. Deeper and wider Kili was split, past the point he thought he couldn’t take more. He could feel Thorin’s presence deep in his guts and the impossible stretch of his recently-untouched entrance to accommodate the girth. He gasped, staring at the vaulted ceiling sightlessly and clutching the silk bedding tightly as Thorin breached him further still. His legs were trembling as he instinctively parted them further to make space for Thorin’s cock. He couldn’t take any more of this!

“Are you all right?”

Finally, Thorin came to a halt. Kili panted as he tried to focus on Thorin’s assessing look as he bowed above him. He wasn’t – not quite. It was a lot of new sensation to take in. His entire body felt unusually sensitive and hot, acutely attuned to Thorin’s presence inside him. And if he just focused – oh! – he could feel the throb of the thickness, in time with his hammering heart. Kili’s cock had flagged slightly during the penetration, but there was heated lust swirling low in his belly, promising a swift return of ardor. But it was too much! Too new! Thorin felt too large, too deep inside him, his cock demanding and claiming its place in Kili’s contracting passage. He felt filled to the brim, straining to accommodate Thorin. Kili was not a coward, but he was illogically frightened whether he was able to really receive the fucking Thorin had promised. Perhaps he should say that he wasn’t all right – he knew that Thorin would stop if he asked him to – but his pride got the better of him yet again.

“I’m fine,” he gritted out.

Thorin smirked. “Good, because there’s more of that coming.”

“What?” Kili exclaimed, eyes wide. He looked between their bodies and indeed glimpsed a portion of Thorin’s cock not yet buried inside him before Thorin surged into him, slotting their bodies perfectly together with a wet smack. The hard thrust pushed wind out of his lungs, though the remaining length that speared into him wasn’t as long as than he had feared.

His protest was temporarily delayed as Thorin set a steady but demanding pace, pulling back halfway before sliding right back in. Kili’s slickened muscles barely had time to close before they were parted again and again, leaving him tender and yearning. The light slaps of Thorin’s heavy stones against his cheeks were a new sensation, a reminder that he was definitely not laying with a dame and he was the one receiving instead of giving for once. True to his prediction, his arousal returned steadily with every roll of Thorin’s hips until soon it stood fully at attention, the wet tip brushing against Thorin’s firm abdomen teasingly.

“Bastard!” Kili cursed amidst moans.

Thorin laughed (a little breathlessly, Kili was happy to notice), damnably in control as he fucked Kili into mindlessness. “Is that a proper way to address your king?”

“It is when-when said king tricked me! I thought I was going to die!” he panted out.

“Few have died of sex,” Thorin said indifferently. Then, his eyes glinted with mischief that made Kili’s cock gave an involuntary jerk, drooling liquid onto his own belly. “But if you are to go this way, I’ll make sure you die in the most pleasurable way possible.”

It was his only warning before Thorin increased his pace, hips smacking firmly against his backside. Kili was rocked forward and back by the powerful thrusts, unable to do more than gasp and whine. His confused hole fluttered and rippled, trying vainly to clutch the hard flesh that stretched and rubbed every last inch of it. Every pull, no matter how brief, was a torture and a promise, and every push was satiation and reclamation. Kili threw his head back, eyes rolled to the back of his head, as he tried to ride Thorin as hard as Thorin was fucking him. He knew for certain that from now on, he wouldn’t be able to lay with anyone without comparing them with Thorin. Above him, Thorin watched him closely as he shifted, looking for the right angle to make Kili shout. He found it shortly with a quick jab that indeed made Kili cry out, cock spurting a little seed. Grinning smugly, Thorin kept at that angle, jostling Kili all the harder until he writhed and pleaded for more.

Somehow, Kili found his hands on Thorin’s plump bottom. He couldn’t remember when he had moved them, but he wasn’t inclined to remove them yet. A firm squeeze drew a moan, a daring finger just brushing his tight entrance gained a startled groan. Kili looked through hazy eyes as passion finally clouded over Thorin’s expression. No longer was he in control. Now he was snarling and growling not unlike an animal as he rutted into Kili, spurred by the hands still gripping his cheeks. His movements made Kili’s cock swung, thumping against both their bellies, making them sticky. Thorin shifted urgently to rest his weight on one hand while the other took hold of Kili’s painful erection. Gasping, Kili bucked his hips, the touch surprising but not unwelcomed. Thorin stroked him as firmly as he fucked him, with tight grip and demanding pulls from root to dripping tip. It would’ve been painful if not for how Kili’s cock was slick with early seed it had been steadily leaking. As it was, there was only pleasure, slick and hot and tight around his cock, large and deep and hard in his hole. Kili moaned and pushed into and against what Thorin gave him, his stones rising, tightening, until finally pearly ropes of seed spilled from his reddened tip, soiling his chest and abdomen. He gasped and groaned, rocking onto the girth inside him as his stones emptied themselves in a sudden release of heightening pleasure that made him twitch bodily, his vision white for a moment.

Thorin stroked him through it all, firm and demanding until Kili had nothing to give. He trembled and whimpered when Thorin’s thumb absently played with his wet slit. His body tightened to a near vice as evidenced by the grunts Thorin let out whenever he thrust in. He rolled his hips once and then with a wet slam, he buried himself deep inside Kili. Kili felt Thorin’s muscles spasm and his cock twitch and throb as Kili’s silky walls caressed it. Thorin shuddered and let out a long sated sigh as he undulated his hips slowly to let Kili’s body draw out all his seed. The lazy pace teased Kili, keeping him sensitive and his pleasure ebbing slower than he ever experienced before, drawing out the moment. It was almost a pity when Thorin finally stopped, his soft cock a teasing presence in Kili’s stretched hole. A content smile was spread on Thorin’s lips as he leaned down to place a kiss on Kili’s forehead, surprisingly and oddly tender after everything they had done. Unable to help himself, Kili closed his eyes and sighed, body slowly relaxing in the aftermath of ecstasy.

Kili made a noise of displeasure when Thorin withdrew from him, but he had no energy left to protest (not that there was any point in protesting that.) He panted harshly while Thorin came to rest beside him, both of them lying side by side to gather their breaths. Kili blinked at the ceiling, silently taking stock of his body. He felt rather tender and sore between his legs, not to mention strangely open. He resisted the urge to reach down to feel whether he was really gaping open as he felt right now. His joints, too, began to protest how unusually widely he had parted his thighs. His abdomen was sticky with drying seed and sweat, some of which was stuck to his thick chest hair, and he was quite sure Thorin’s own release had started to make its way out of his body. Kili felt rather used, but in a good way as there was a satisfied thrum deep in his body that relaxed his muscles and blanketed him in warm contentment.

“I can’t possibly make that inspection tomorrow. I’ll tell Fili to go, or I’ll go another day.” Or week. Kili didn’t think he would be able to move comfortably for at least a few days.

Thorin scoffed. “You are going tomorrow.” When Kili scowled at him, he glanced at him with a smirk. “And I’m going with you.”

Kili’s breath suddenly hitched. It was still too early for his cock to make another stand, but he knew it would happen again tonight. He roved his eyes over Thorin, admiring his heaving broad chest and the curl of his satisfied cock amidst dark hair. He had been too angry and too eager to properly appreciate Thorin and he was more than willing to fix this oversight as soon as his cock could be persuaded to make another stand. “Don’t you have work to do?”

“I do,” Thorin confirmed lazily. “But I did say I have _plans_ for you, didn’t I?”

This might actually break him. If Thorin was always to be as rough and demanding as he had been tonight, Kili might not survive more than a few rounds with him. Yet, the prospect was excellent to him still. In the end he couldn’t resist the bliss and satiation promised by Thorin, knowing that he would find it in no other bed. Slowly, Kili grinned, an expression returned by Thorin. Kili had made many terrible, _stupid_ decisions in his life, but wedging his way into Thorin’s bed might be his best stupid idea yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an attempt to write something that is neither romance nor insanely dark. I actually deleted a kissing scene because of that. If you ask me, they're just getting into a friends with benefits sort of relationship. Will it develop into something more? Who knows? I certainly don't. Also, as I wrote this, I realized I didn't know that many English curse words, at least ones I can use in this kind of setting. Oh, well.
> 
> Thorin is a bit of a cock but what else is new? Besides, I wouldn't like him half as much if he were a perfectly good dwarf.
> 
> As usual, feel free to say hi to me on [my tumblr](http://demonessryu.tumblr.com/).

**Author's Note:**

> The next (and final) chapter will be posted once I regain my sanity, hopefully in a week or two.
> 
> As usual, feel free to say hi to me on [my tumblr](http://demonessryu.tumblr.com/).


End file.
